Existing rugby ball (American football) sports products are made by simply sewing leather or plastic leather to cover an inflatable rubber bladder or by adhering leather or plastic leather onto an inflatable rubber bladder. There are also speaker products that are shaped as a rugby ball (American football), but such products don't possess the rugby ball (American football)'s function of withstanding throwing and kicking. So when users are playing sports using a rugby ball, they cannot simultaneously enjoy the fun of throwing and kicking as well as listening to music relying solely on the rugby ball, resulting in poor user experience.